


Through The Eyes Of...

by lonelypond (Blinkkittylove)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Love Live Secret Santa, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/pseuds/lonelypond
Summary: Kanan, through the eyes of the rest of Aquors.





	Through The Eyes Of...

Yohane 

The common lilac, purple and fragile, common in its name and exotic in its color and fragrance, lives in her eyes, the petals having drifted down from some angelic height to find a human host. In them, Yohane sees all that she has lost, having fallen to a much darker place than the physical vessel hosting the doors to a view of Eden’s beautiful garden.

Yoshiko

How does Kanan do it? It wears me out, watching her, I mean there she is running and running and running and then, once she stops, shakes her hair, ponytail flipping back and forth, not even breathing heavily, everyone’s attention is drawn to her. There’s a perfect pause. A nothing. An empty space. Yin, when the moment before had been all yang. And yet, they are all caught in it, as if a magnet rushed by. SHE DOES NOTHING. No riptide dragging anyone along. SHE JUST STANDS THERE. And everyone stares. EVERYONE. Even Yohane. It’s like a bit of heaven has broken off to remind her of her loss. Then Yohane weeps. And I marvel.

You

Kanan...man, it’s like your best friend is also your best wingwoman is also the best person to have your back. Sure, with Chika, things are fun, and kind of amazing, but with Kanan, I don’t have to worry, whatever we do, Kanan’s right there, cheering me on or cheering me up. If I need someone to dig the perfect set for a spike or give me workout advice for swim team or stay up past midnight talking about how much I miss being out on the water with my Dad, Kanan’s right there. No pressure. Just a friendly ear and then, when we’re talked out, she pulls me up and dares me to beat her at sprinting or swimming or... I never win, but the challenge is what I need. And Kanan knows that.

Dia

To be blessed with the best of friends is an incomparable gift. Kanan is such a blessing. Kanan, truly an exemplar of femininity. So strong, yet so fragile, so calm, yet so passionate, so serious and yet so silly, especially when Mari’s there to exert her influence. But when Mari wasn’t, when she’d flown off, misunderstanding Kanan’s intent, and Kanan had been left, she wasn’t alone. I saw the hurt. I’d always known Kanan was wounded more easily than anyone suspected, I’m surprised Mari never realized, but when Kanan pitched into despair, it was a crime against nature. Kanan was meant to be buoyant, to be ebullient, to show her inner beauty through the outer perfect form, to illustrate what Nature could achieve. So, with great care and concern, I helped my friend. To see that smile again. 

Hanamaru

Kanan...to describe her, like you might a book, let’s see, zura. The cover, the outside, shows you strength and determination and grace, in the set of her jaw and the way she moves like water flows, with ease and mystery, compelled by powerful forces swirling deep. Open the book, read the pages, and there is kindness and warmth and caring, the light caresses of wind, sweeping away the clouds, the delicate kisses of spring and pollen and birdsong. You would find Kanan in the heart of a fairytale, someone ready to travel the world, to step up against darkness, to break down a fortress tower, and then when the sword and lance and shield are laid aside, to lead you into a merry dance, laughing, a brighter future wrapping around her like the cape of a prince, beautiful midnight hair sparkling with stars, in the light of moon and candles. 

Riko

Kanan…*giggles*...it’s fun watching Chika and You and Kanan being Chika and You and Kanan...I imagine them 60 years from now, gray haired, still moving faster than the rest of us, sitting outside the dive shop, watching tourists and ships, gossiping, playing cards, standing up to lend a strong hand when anybody needs it. And Kanan is always the first to stand...she’s so cool and smooth, there’s like this movie star air about her, her hair always just glides perfectly, her eyes always shining. They’re like a spotlight, when Kanan looks at you, you can’t really look away, unless it’s because you...not me, of course, oh no, not me, feel suddenly shy and find yourself wondering how easy it would be for Kanan to lean over, smile, flex those amazing shoulders and catch you up in her arms. Not that I’ve been daydreaming or anything...nope. 

Ruby

Kanan...Dia always says Kanan is like part of our family and that’s how it’s always felt. Like I have another older sister, pretty and caring and keeping an eye on me. It’s why I don’t worry so much if Dia’s too busy for an Aquors rehearsal; Kanan will be there if anything weird happens or someone gets hurt. Kanan always makes sure Hanamaru doesn’t exhaust herself and Yoshiko does. She knows so much about everyone, she says she can tell from watching how people stand and walk, but I haven’t figured out the clues yet. Kanan makes me feel safe. I want to dance like her, too, she’s so graceful. She knows so much about HOW to be an Idol and she’s never too tired to talk to me about it. So I think about what Kanan tells me when I practice dance steps in my room. I can hear her encouraging me. Just like Dia does. Ruby has the best sisters.

Chika

Mito-nee and Shima-nee could learn some things from Kanan. Kanan always knows if I’m worried about something. And she never steals my dessert or bangs on my door to tell me to be quiet or nags me about my homework. She’s just awesome. Like a big sister should be. How could you not love her? She’s helped me so much. It’s like when I was learning to swim: Kanan’s always a little bit ahead, but never so far ahead that she can’t come back to help if I need it. And we have so much fun, with You, telling jokes and playing pranks...we laugh so hard sometimes, I just roll around on the floor. And Kanan’s right there next to me. I can’t imagine what it’ll be like when she’s overseas.

Mari

Bella. Every time, you come out of the sea, Kanan, Venus is born again, like Botticelli’s...wind blowing your beautiful, flowing hair but instead of being scattered, the modest violets are found in your eyes. Incantevole. You have enchanted me with the glowing wonder of your eyes when my less confident glance first met them. So stubborn sometimes, I could almost kick you, but then the nearer I get , the more of your gentle kindness I remember. I have travelled so far, Cara Mia, and live daily among treasures of art and nature, but I would trade them all, and the wealth they represent, to steal you away from everything for a single perfect moment. It rains on the wet and God has rained so many gifts on you...and I stand, humble for once, as I stare at your silhouette against the sky and sea, and see Nature at perfection.

Ah, it is too easy to write and too hard to speak in scattered tongues, so, my heart, just let me be close to yours as we dream together.

Kanan

Strange to watch my hand in the water sometimes. A part of something that’s always a part of me, yet we can never merge. But I get the cool on my skin, where the sun’s been warm. And if I go in deeper, there’s the weightlessness, the pushing against nothing that propels me forward as fast as I want to go, as deep as I can get, as lost in the sounds as I can be. 

Aquors makes me so happy, being with my friends makes me glad that Chika decided to be an Idol and Mari returned to push us ALL to do this. I never thought we’d have this again, the 3 of us together, me, Mari and Dia. And now there’s 9. And all the things we’ve done together. That’s all there, the memories floating over us like clouds.

Ah, twirl and leap, air is nothing like water, but for a moment I can feel weightless, like I could move a thousand ways, float forever. But I land gently on the beach and take just a moment for me, here, before it all starts again. Dia would snort and shake her head at me, Mari would intrude. But the sea just waits.

**Author's Note:**

> My @lovelivesecretsanta2017 gift for drea aka sinnhoes on Twitter. She asked for something Kanan and since I tend to draw robots and write Idols, I went for fanfic. Since she didn’t specify a ship, I finally decided to just let at least 1,000 words paint a picture of Kanan through the eyes of the rest of Aquors. Merry Christmas!
> 
> It was weird to write something without a flirting angle, but Kanan's my favorite LL Sunshine character so I enjoyed the chance to think about how everyone else sees her.


End file.
